The invention relates generally to a system and method for transferring vehicle operating data to an external navigation system.
Certain vehicles include a spatial locating system (e.g., global positioning system (GPS)) configured to determine the position of the vehicle based on external positioning signals (e.g., signals from GPS satellites). The vehicle position may be presented to a driver and/or passenger via a graphical display located within the vehicle interior. In addition, the vehicle position may be broadcast via a vehicle communication network to an off-board vehicle navigation system positioned remote from the vehicle. The off-board navigation system is configured to monitor the position of the vehicle, thereby enabling a remote operator to provide directions toward a destination, send emergency vehicles in the event of a collision and/or identify the position of a stolen vehicle, for example. Certain off-board navigation systems may be configured to transmit navigation information back to the vehicle such that a driver may view route information on the graphical display. Unfortunately, if the vehicle passes under a bridge, through a tunnel or by a tall building, the signal from the external positioning signals may be insufficient to determine vehicle position.
Other vehicles may include an on-board spatial locating device, such as a handheld/mountable GPS receiver, or a portable device (e.g., mobile phone, personal digital assistant, notebook computer, etc.) having an integrated spatial locating device. Similar to the spatial locating system described above, the on-board spatial locating device is configured to receive external positioning signals (e.g., via an internal antenna, an antenna mounted to the roof of the vehicle, etc.), and to determine vehicle position based on the signals. Unfortunately, if the external positioning signals are at least partially blocked, the signal received by the on-board spatial locating device may be insufficient to determine vehicle position.